1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a laser annealing apparatus and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus by using the laser annealing apparatus, and more particularly, to a laser annealing apparatus capable of reducing a defect ratio in a manufacturing process, and a methods of manufacturing a display apparatus by using the laser annealing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an organic light-emitting display apparatus or a liquid crystal display apparatus, whether to emit light from each pixel or the amount of light emission of each pixel is controlled using a thin film transistor or the like, which is electrically connected to a pixel electrode of each pixel. The thin film transistor includes a semiconductor layer, and the semiconductor layer includes a polycrystalline silicon layer. Thus, when manufacturing a display apparatus, an amorphous silicon layer is converted into a polycrystalline silicon layer.
In a crystallization process as above, a laser annealing method is widely used, in which a laser beam is irradiated onto an amorphous silicon layer to convert the amorphous silicon layer into a polycrystalline silicon layer. The laser irradiated to the amorphous silicon layer is a line laser beam extending in one direction, and thus, the line laser beam may be irradiated a plurality of times onto the amorphous silicon layer while moving a substrate, on which the amorphous silicon layer is formed, to convert the amorphous silicon layer having a large area into a polycrystalline silicon layer.